The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method for the apparatus and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus having an input device such as an input pen and a control method for the apparatus.
Conventionally, various apparatuses, such as a personal computer and a word processor have been proposed as information processing apparatuses of this type. These apparatuses display character data of a document and that of a program, and perform editing, search and other processings.
Further, various coordinate input devices comprising an input pen and an input tablet are used for inputting handwritten characters and figures into the information processor. One of these input devices is used with an apparatus which performs character recognition based on an input character pattern using a pattern matching method, as well as an apparatus which stores an input locus and outputs the stored locus.
The pattern matching apparatus has a pattern-matching dictionary for comparison with an input character pattern so as to have a high character recognition rate in recognition of various handwritten characters to be inputted.
However, the pattern-matching dictionary is not complete, therefore it often makes erroneous recognition. For this reason, the apparatus requires a user to write legibly.
One solution to this inconvenience is preparing a plurality of pattern-matching dictionaries for various handwritings and switching the dictionaries based upon the user's handwriting feature.
However, this requires that the pattern-matching dictionaries are switched every time when another user having a different handwriting feature makes character-input. Further, the user has to know what dictionary is currently being used. This also makes it inconvenient for the user.
Recently, pen-input computer has attracted public attention. One of the improvements in operability of this apparatus is changing its display direction in accordance with a direction from which a user accesses the apparatus. This allows the user, who is not necessarily in a position facing the front of the apparatus, to see a displayed image in a proper direction to the user.
One possible means for switching the display directions is a logical or physical switch to designate a direction as the top of an image to be displayed. However, this requires the user to manipulate the switch whenever an input direction (i.e., a direction in which a user is located, and from which the user makes input) changes.
In addition, in a case where this type of apparatus is used for general purposes and the number of application software increases, it is necessary that the software itself has the direction changing function, otherwise, the display direction must be changed by application.